This
by SmcdsShipper19
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran's This: Stiles and Isaac go to prom together and their feelings finally come to light..


_This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

He remembered the first time he heard the song and what had followed afterward. He was at senior prom and he, Isaac, Lydia and Cora went together as a group that surprisingly went well. Lydia and Cora managed to coerce (well, threaten) Derek into renting a 1964 Lincoln Continental and chauffeuring them to the venue. They had had so much fun and Stiles couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much dancing with everyone and making fun of each other. When the song began to play everyone froze for a couple of seconds before pairing off and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Isaac who had a sheepish look on his face and it was so adorable like everything about him. He just shrugged his shoulders in a 'fuck it' fashion and held out his hand playfully requesting a dance. Isaac had this mega-watt smile going that turned into this joyous laugh that had Stiles pausing and thinking, 'Well shit'.

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_

He didn't even know how they even ended up this close together but they were practically chest to chest with his right arm around Isaac's shoulder and holding the back of his neck while he rested his head on the other shoulder and Isaac's arm around his waist. And all that played in his head over and over again was the three moments Isaac saved his life in the weeks the Alpha pack and darach were causing havoc in the town. How he had looked each time he'd pushed Stiles out if the way or stepped in front of him to take whatever ass whooping was being handed to him. He remembered the small little smile on Isaac's face afterward, each time after he'd thank him wordlessly, patting him on the back in what he swore was a manly way because, fuck he'd almost been seriously hurt and that terrified him but letting the pack know would only make them even more protective and Derek would probably ban him from helping them again.

Isaac had shifted and dropped his head a little, digging his nose into his neck softly and… did he just sniff him? Well, okay. Maybe he imagined it, but he definitely didn't miss the tight hug he got a few seconds later. He had pulled away a little and looked up into Isaac's face, going over every feature carefully before focusing on his lips. Those lips that were, at that moment, sliding up at one side in a smirk. _Bastard_. Before he could voice his thoughts however, he felt someone grab his arm and spin him toward them. Scott. They laughed together and mockingly began slow dancing, Stiles reminding Scott of sophomore year and his dance with Danny. They joked around together for a while until he couldn't help but look for Isaac among everyone else and found him looking right back at him while he was standing by the punch bowl. Punch bowl, really? How clichéd was that?

_And I'll throw it all away__  
__Watched you fall into my arms again_

Isaac raised his plastic cup with the same damn smirk plastered on his face. Oh it was so on. The song had finally ended and changed to something a lot more upbeat and everyone had been back to rocking it out on the dance floor. Stiles decided maybe it was a good idea to get a drink right then because he was thirsty and not because Isaac was standing there next to the drinks table with two shirt buttons undone and the tie hanging untied around his neck, leaning against the wall looking like some GQ model. Motherfucker.

'Drink?' There he went with that stupid smirk again. Is he serious? He must know the correct amount of hearts that just give out whenever he did that. It's like he stood in front of a mirror everyday practising the stupid thing.

'Yeah why not. It's not like I'm not shrivelling up and withering away or anything.' All he got in response was an eye roll and a cup full of punch.

_And I'll throw it all away__  
__Watch you fall, now_

After a few sips in silence, eyes wandering around the hall and the other hand loosening his tie and unbuttoning one button, Isaac cleared his throat and Stiles faced him with his eyebrow raised.

'Wanna go outside for a minute?' The other eyebrow rose, joining the first. Well he did mention he was dying of heat exhaustion, he was most likely only being nice. He just shrugged, 'Yeah, why not. Lead the way Baby Wolf.'

Okay so maybe it was slightly more awkward out here than it was inside with more people and music and everything. Isaac was running his hands through his hair like he usually did when he was nervous. Wait..nervous? 'You okay buddy?' It seemed like he was holding his breath because he dispelled it rather harshly. 'Yeah yeah, I'm… okay look.' Okay, well that turned around pretty quickly. Isaac opened his mouth to continue but nothing came out.

'Uhh, I'm sure you gotta actually make a sound and form the words to properly accomplish the art of speaking.'

Isaac nodded but it seemed like he was just doing it for the sake of response. He looked ready to pass out in Stiles' opinion and it was beginning to worry him. What was that bad to talk about that he was on the verge of pani-

'Look, I think I really like you okay?' –cking, wait a second there..

_You are the earth that I will stand upon__  
__You are the words that I will sing_

'Huh?' He was sure his face was a picture because it was frozen in place. He literally didn't know what to say to that. Well.. When does that ever happen? Stiles Stilinski speechless, no words, just quiet, brain switched off completely.

'I know you may not feel the same- well looking at your expression you definitely don't, oh God I've made a fool of myself haven't I? I'm sorry, forg-'

'Hey, no. I didn't say that.'

'You actually just didn't really say anything at all.'

'Yeah, weird right? Like how often do you ever see that? I never stop talking, kinda like what I'm doing right now, not stopping at all like I'm on a roll here, wow Stilinski stop talking about nothing and get to what he really wants to hear.' Was he blushing? Yep, that's a blush right there. It was okay though, Isaac has this fond smile on his face so that could be a good thing wouldn't it?

'Well?' Well what? Oh right yeah, feelings. Well indeed. He scratched the back of his neck.

'You don't feel the same.' That was a statement, not a question. Not good Stilinski say something. Why won't any words come out? Why did he have to have this problem at this particular time?

Isaac was smiling now, a little too brightly if Stiles had to think about it, and began nodding his head in what looked like he was understanding something. This is not good.

'Its okay if you don't Stiles, jeez. I won't get depressed over it, I just thought maybe you should know or something, you know, like have everything out in the open? It doesn't matter anyway. We can pretend that this didn't happen-'

'Well who's rambling now, Baby Wolf?' Finally! Something came out, he was no longer temporarily mute. 'I like you too Isaac.' He rushed that out before he lost the ability to speak once more. Isaac just looked at him with those wide, adorable eyes like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fucking hell Isaac, stop it.

'You do.' That sounded more like he was suspicious. Couldn't he hear his heartbeat or something?

'Yeah I do. I mean I have for a while now, who can resist that face?'

Isaac shrugs 'I'm pretty sure Derek does all the time.' Stiles snorts.

'Yeah well the Hales in general don't seem to fall for any form of puppy eyes or bullshit in general.' Isaac smiled at him. 'Dude, stop that!'

'What? What did I do?'

'You keep smiling like that to me and I don't think I'll be able to control myself.' He's looking down at the floor now because, fuck it he's pretty serious. He might end up grabbing him by his loosed tie and pulling him n towards him and running his fingers through that mop of hair and.. those lips and.. fuck, when did Isaac get so close to him? He could feel his body heat he was that close. Wait, did he say any of this out loud?

Isaac chuckled, 'No you didn't say any of it out loud. Though I'm pretty curious to know what you were thinking now since its got you all distracted and your heart rate accelerated in two seconds flat.' Okay so he asked the question out loud at least, that was okay. That wasn't as embarrassing.

_And take me back__  
__Take me home_

He still wasn't looking anywhere near Isaac's face at all. He could handle it before, but now since he knew Isaac felt the same way, there was no way he could resist that face anymore. He jumped when he felt said face next to his and his hands on his waist, sliding around to his back. He let out a laboured breath as Isaac's mouth ran over his jaw, down to his neck and paused there.

What in the hell- oh. He was being sniffed again. 'Uhh dude.. Is this like some sort of wolfy thing because.. No one human does this. At least I don't think they do. Its not like I've got plenty experience here where relationships are concerned or anything but I'm pretty sure, maybe like 92% positive that doesn't normally happen.' Isaac chuckled.

'You're rambling Stiles. Its just that, fuck you smell so _good, _I can't get enough of you. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?' Stiles practically melted against him. Seriously, the whole sniffing thing was weird but it felt so good and that teamed up with Isaac's low voice so close to his ear. _Shit_, he had it bad. He had it real bad. He was officially ruling out his sanity when it came to Isaac now, there was no way he would get enough of this dork.

'Takes one to know one dude.' Okay, seriously? He needed to stop doing that because one day he was going to say something he won't be ready to say out loud and it would get incredibly awkward.

He sighed and finally wrapped his arms around his neck just as Isaac lifted his head up and back, looking into his eyes. Okay, this sappy shit has got to stop before he became a diabetic or something. He opened his mouth to say just that when he felt lips on his and _holy fuck_ Isaac really was gonna kill him. He was not allowed to do this to him! God did he just whimper? How manly Stilinski, man up!

He was about to, he will swear that till the day he died, but then fucking Isaac was doing a thing with his tongue that shouldn't be doing things to his mind and body and soul like that. Jesus _fuck._

He pulled away to breathe and maybe get some oxygen back to his brain because he really couldn't comprehend a single thing at that moment. He rested his forehead against Isaac's. 'You will be the death of me Baby Wolf.'

Isaac just hummed and began kissing his chin, moving down to his jaw, nipping at it and all Stiles could do right then was hold on because if he let go he would most likely find his ass on the floor, he was positive his legs were taking a vacation at that moment.

_Watch me fall, down to earth__  
__Take me back, home_

'Stiles! Dude where are you?' Scott. Well.

Did they wanna start telling people already? Stiles wasn't sure what Isaac's thoughts on the matter would be but Scott was his bro and he wouldn't be able to keep anything from him, not for long.

Isaac seemed to get it, however because he pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow, grabbed his hand and turned to face the direction Scott would be coming from. Stiles squeezed his hand just as Scott rounded the corner.

'Oh hey Isaac, you seen Stiles?' Oh right, Isaac was standing in front of him, Scott probably thought he was just some other random person hidden behind him. He stepped around Isaac, hands still holding on for dear life. Why was he nervous? Of all the people in the world, Scott would understand the most.

'Heey duude.. What's up?' Yep just try to keep everything nonchalant, though obviously he could probably hear his heart racing anyway.

Scott's face was of full surprise for like two seconds and then he just had this big, cheesy fucking _grin_ on his face. 'Dudes, finally!' Huh? What did he mean finally? Finally? Were they that obvious before? He turned to look at Isaac and he was pretty sure he was sporting the same expression.

'Oh don't give me that look guys. Its so obvious to literally everyone.'

'Wait, what? Scott you have to be clearer here because I'm sure we have no idea what you're even talking about. We've only just told each other how we feel, like seriously just.'

Scott just shook his head and shrugged, 'Yeah dude and its been obvious to everyone else for weeks now.'

Isaac spoke up next, 'As long as there hasn't been a tab going like we've done before.' Scott at least had the decency to look a little sheepish at that. Damn.

He sighed, 'So who won this time?'

'Well Lydia and Cora both said at prom, Allison, Derek and I said after prom and mom and your dad lost a while ago when they said it was gonna be a week and a half ago when Isaac saved you from that arrow… What?'

His dad?! Christ, was it that obvious? Even Derek got involved and if that wasn't saying something then he didn't know what was.

He walked past Scott, dragging Isaac along with him. 'Dude, where are you going? Are you angry at us?' Stiles stopped and turned around.

'No way bro, I could never get angry at you. I just wanna go back inside and show Lydia and Cora the proof of their win.' Scott groaned.

'Couldn't you guys have at least waited till after prom to say something to each other?' Stiles huffed in laughter and pointed back towards Isaac.

'Have you seen this guy's face Scott? How can one resist?' Cue that horribly adorable smile and Stiles rolled his eyes and spun around once again. 'I said stop making that face in public Isaac, my dad's the Sheriff. It would only end in embarrassing ways and I'd rather not do that to you or myself.'

'You know I have no idea what you're even talking about Stiles.'

'Mmm, yeah right Baby Wolf.'

_This is the start of something beautiful__  
__You are the start of something new_


End file.
